


The Exit’s to Your Right

by wegglebots



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, roller coaster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3663474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wegglebots/pseuds/wegglebots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Uhm, miss? Miss, excuse me. Miss, you can’t lie down there. You’re blocking the roller coaster exit. Miss you’re disturbing the other passengers.”</p><p>(One shot where Asami is a roller coaster operator and Korra rides one too many times in a quest to somehow impress her. Idea from one of those prompts on tumblr.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Exit’s to Your Right

___________

Today’s the day that Korra finally overcomes the roller coaster. Yes, the frightening, towering roller coaster smack dab in the middle of the theme park. She stands at the park entryway, proud, hands on her hips, and an adventurous twinkle in her eye. Her friends (Mako, Bolin, and his girlfriend Opal) are off to the side, taking pictures of their fun day out, but Korra doesn’t care. Korra has her mind in the game. Her eye on the prize. And the prize is the looming, twisting beast that is The Destroyer. 

The last time they visited the park Korra only got so far as the “second most intense” roller coaster, but was unable to ride the “number one most intense” roller coaster because there were loop de loops and the Korra of the past was too weak for loop de loops.

“Today I shall conquer The Destroyer,” Korra says out loud, to no one in particular. She then laughs maniacally. 

Her friends stop their photo-op just long enough to feel concerned. 

_____________

Asami Sato doesn’t actually need to work. In fact, of all the things she could spend her time doing, working at an amusement park is one of the last things she could be doing. But instead she’s here, manning The Destroyer and seeing patrons off on their adrenaline-fueled doom.

Asami tells herself that it’s good press. Maybe she’d stop being such a mythological figure in the eyes of the people and start being regular Asami Sato, who once spent an entire summer manning an amusement park’s roller coaster. That would get people to trust Future Industries more, right?

But truth be told, Asami actually likes the job. There are the passengers, and there’s Asami. They cling onto their harnesses, fear and anticipation rolling around in the pits of their stomachs. Then Asami pushes the magic button and off they go, screaming and shouting and clinging on for dear life. Something about being like the gatekeeper to hell amuses her. The idea of all that power being just a push of a button away excites her.

Perhaps she should be concerned. Pick up pottery as a hobby instead, maybe.

Either way, she’s gotten proficient at her current job. In fact, she can almost always identify the “queasy one” in every batch of riders. The “queasy one” being that one rider who is definitely pushing the limit. The one that is more often than not, not ready to ride this ride. The one that will definitely go staggering in search of a waste bin to hurl in promptly after hopping off the ride. 

And right now, the “queasy one” is that brown-skinned girl with the short hair and the - woah - shockingly blue eyes. 

____________

This is it, Korra decides, it is reckoning day. Or, er, reckoning time. Reckoning ride? Aside the point, Korra declares, as she hops into the front seat. Bolin excitedly slides in next to her. Opal and Mako are directly behind them. Bolin seems to be babbling on about something, but Korra deems it irrelevant, and instead focuses on quelling the fear building up in the pit of her stomach. 

She puts on her brave face. Or at least, the best impression she can currently do of her usual brave face. (She instead looks like she’s trying to hold in a fart. Whether or not this looks like her usual brave face is up to the reader’s interpretation.) Bolin stares at Korra, confused at the weird face she’s pulling. He looks back to Opal and Mako, who only shrugs. Bolin shrugs as well. 

The harnesses are lowered. The ride attendant goes around, checking each harness and making sure they’re secure. Bolin pulls his closely to his chest, making sure it’s as snug as it could be. Korra tries to do the same, only, her fingers are trembling. Bolin looks at her, puzzled. 

“Help me,” she mouths, fear seizing control of her very being.

Bolin is about to say something until a pair of hands push Korra’s harness down tighter, pushing it down until it’s snug, securing it with a final click. 

“Anything wrong?” the owner of the pair of hands asks. The ride attendant. Bolin is about to ask the pretty lady to kindly release his friend from her fear-trap, but Korra starts awkwardly laughing. Awkwardly laughing really loud. 

“Pfff, anything wrong?  _Anything wrong??_ The ride hasn’t started yet, that’s what’s wrong! Ha! Ha ha ha! Haaaa!” Korra says, as an intense desire to kiss the pretty ride attendant soaks her brain with false bravado. 

This is love, Korra decides on the spot. Yes. Korra has decided that she wants to marry this beautiful ride attendant. Korra is brave. The ride attendant must know that now. And brave people don’t fear roller coasters. Korra stares into the ride attendant’s emerald eyes. She feels electricity jolt into her very core. She must date this person. She must.

The ride attendant raises an eyebrow at Korra. “Ooookay then,” she says, walking off.

______________

Asami climbs into the operator booth, trying to forget how strange that encounter was. She pushes the magic button, and off they go. She listens to the screaming from her safe spot in the operator’s booth. She wonders how that one strange girl is faring. She didn’t seem like she wanted to be there. 

She has to admit though, that girl was pretty hot. 

_____________

Korra has done it. She has defeated The Destroyer. Granted, she feels more dead than alive, but a win is a win. It isn’t enough for Korra though, not by a long shot. Because now Korra wants the pretty ride attendant to notice her and totally ask her out. And yes, Korra is somehow certain that riding the ride again will totally accomplish that. 

“Let’s go again!” Korra declares, a slight slur to her voice. 

Her friends exchange looks. They watch as Korra tries to subtly look at the ride attendant standing by the ride’s exit. They watch as she visibly flexes and poses. They sigh and ultimately agree to indulge her. 

____________

“Hey Korra, Mako and I are kinda sick of this one already,” one of the hot girl’s friends say as their group climbs out of the ride’s seat for the nth time that day.

“Yeah, I think we’ll sit the rest of your courtship ritual out,” another friend adds.

“I’ll ride with you again on the next one though, but hopefully it’s the last, alright?” the third friend says, pinching the bridge of her nose. 

The hot girl - Korra - doesn’t look too good herself. She slurs out some words and gives a thumbs up. She tries to subtly look at me and smiles. She seems to have forgotten that she’s still holding up a thumbs up. Her friends all share an exasperated sigh.

They must be really close friends.

____________

 _World is spinning_ , Korra thinks to herself as she climbs into the seat and pulls down on her harness once again. 

____________

Asami has to admit that Korra’s weird bid to get her attention is somehow working. It’s cute? Asami can’t decide. Either way it’s somewhat endearing. She pushes the magic button and off Korra goes once again. 

___________

Korra gets out of the ride. She sees the exit in the distance, but the world is spinning too fast for her to keep up. Her body decides to shut down. She falls to her knees, slowly, and gently lays face flat on the ground.  _Ahhhh_ , she thinks,  _comfy, comfy ground._

“Korra! Korra  _no! Korra get up goddammit!”_ Opal shouts, trying to pull Korra up. 

“Silly Opal,” Korra slurs, “you need to be stronger than that if you want to lift _me_.”

“Why couldn’t you ask for her number like a  _normal person,”_ Opal says, still straining to lift Korra up.

“ _Shilly Ophal,”,_ Korra repeats, closing her eyes, hoping for the spinning to go away. 

“Uhm, miss? Miss, excuse me. Miss, you can’t lie down there. You’re blocking the roller coaster exit. Miss you’re disturbing the other passengers.” 

Korra’s eyes bolt open. The spinning of the world resumes. Korra tries to look at the pretty ride attendant, watches as her face spirals about before Korra. 

“Heh. Pretty lady,” Korra says, face slumping onto the ground once again.

“Okay listen,” Opal says, “my friend here seems to really want to ask you out but unfortunately she doesn’t know how to properly interact with people sometimes so could you  _please_  give her your number and I promise the next time she’ll talk to you she’ll be the most normal version of herself she could muster.”

“Uhhh…” the pretty ride attendant gapes, confused yet also flattered, “okay, I guess.”

“Yaaaaaaayyy,” Korra says, still glued to her spot on the ground.

The ride attendant grabs one of Korra’s hands. Writes on it with a pen. 

“There. Happy now?” she asks, as Korra looks up to meet her eyes. The ride attendant tucks a strand of stray hair behind her ear. Korra decides that she’s fallen in love once again. She looks down at her arm, at the name and number scrawled on it. 

_Asami <3_

Korra’s smile widens to a goofy grin, and Opal claps in the background.

 “Okay, no take backs,” Korra begins, her slurring less evident, “because I’m going to throw up now so also I need you to look away.”

“Greeaaat,” Asami and Opal say in unison, as Korra hurls.

____________

(Perhaps, in the distant future, Korra finds herself telling her children about how she met their mommy. Korra decides that it’s the best love story ever. Her kids feel the same way. Asami wishes Korra would leave out the part where she threw up though.)

___________

**Author's Note:**

> [A/N]
> 
> Hope you like that one! Finding the time to write gets tough sometimes. Also I get super lazy. Sorry. :( 
> 
> Anyway I’m working on it so here’s to more updates? Yaay?


End file.
